The present inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to an output buffer circuit and an integrated circuit including same.
In general, receiver or transmitter circuitry incorporated within a semiconductor device is coupled to a termination resistor that has substantially the same impedance as a transmission channel. That is, the termination resistor is matched to the characteristic impedance of the transmission channel. A correctly matched termination resistor prevents a signal transmitted via the transmission channel from being reflected back as a noise signal. In contemporary semiconductor devices, on-chip termination resistors are commonly disposed within the semiconductor device.
On-chip termination resistors may be used to efficiently reduce reflected signals. However, as conventionally implemented, on-chip termination resistors tend to increase the overall size of the semiconductor device. Further, complicated calibration circuits are required to adjust the impedance of the on-chip termination resistor.